Horror Movies and Thunder Storms
by Ricepaper.Butterfly
Summary: Mitchie and Caitlyn decide to watch a horror movie one night in their dark cabin, with a storm brewing outside. A little Halloweeny Maitlyn trest :D Mitchie/Caitlyn. CaitlynxMitchie


_**A/N: **Well this is just a little maitlyn Halloween one-shot! I've never written Maitlyn before, though I'm a big fan, so I hope it's okay! I'm also working on another one..._

_**If you don't like this sort of thing, then bloody well don't read it!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters, otherwise the ending would have been a little different... \  
Something like: __*As Mitchie walks off stage Caitlyn jumps on her excitedly and both girls squeal happily. When they finally calm down, they find their arms still wrapped around each other. They freeze awkwardly, locked in each other's gaze, before slowly leaning forward... Their lips meet, the trumpets sound, and the screen darkens as the movie ends on a kiss* :D lol_

**Horror Movies and Thunder Storms**

The thunder growled outside. The ominous music of the movie mixed with the night noises of the woods surrounding the small camp, over all creating an eerie feeling in the small log cabin. Mitchie bit her lip nervously and wriggled a little closer to Caitlyn as they lay on the music producers bed, gripping the other girls arm firmly.

The two where watching the screen of Caitlyn's laptop intently as the music began to climax. Mitchie found herself holding in her breath in anticipation, biting down so hard on her bottom lip it was beginning to hurt. The main character of the movie was about to be caught, she just knew it.

The mysterious man was coming closer, knife shining in the low light as he clutched it in his hand and slowed his steps. He was almost upon her as she sat tight in her hiding place beneath the splintering wooden boards of the cattle walk. Mitchie frowned, moving even closer to her friend till there was hardly a hairs width between them.

Taking a deep breath, Caitlyn swallowed loudly, placing an arm round the other brunette's waist and holding on tightly. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she just hoped that Mitchie thought it was only the movie. She'd rather her new friend thought her scared than figured out the feelings she was hiding.

They could hear the rain beginning to poor down outside, bringing with it a howling wind that rustled the leaves and rushed across the silent waters to stir it's very depths. Inside the cabin, both girls where silent as they waited. It was coming, his footsteps creaking down the stairs. The man was closing in, two metres, one, a half… And then, BANG!

The door swung open loudly, the cold wind from outside gushing in and screaming through the tiny room. Both girls yelped, leaping up as Caitlyn tried to distance them and Mitchie tried to cling closer in fear and surprise. The pop corn went flying, kernels spreading across the worn wood floor. A dark figure stood in the door way, a silhouette against the bright lightening flashing behind them before they took a slow step forward.

As the mysterious person entered the doorway and the small light from the laptop screen shed upon the strangers face both girls let out the breath that had been caught in their throats.

"Are you guys watching scary movies?" Connie asked, shaking her head at her daughter as she shut the door behind her to block out the rain blowing in. Both girls smiled sheepishly, Mitchie finally letting go of the other brunette and taking a slow step away.

"Yea, but it turns out Mitchie finds them a little too scary!" Caitlyn laughed, directing a look at the blushing singer beside her before leaning down to press pause. Connie furrowed her eye brows, noticing the popcorn on the floor and leaning over to pick up a piece.

"So this is where that popcorn went" she smiled "Well, I was just coming to check on you too, cos Mitchie's scared of storms, and to tell my baby girl goodnight" she grinned at her daughter, taking a step forward with her arms wide open ready to engulf the teenager.

The singer sighed, embarrassed at hugging her mother in front of her new friend. But she knew that if there was one friend she could really be herself in front of, it was Caitlyn, so she hugged her mother back warmly. Finally her mother pulled away, letting the teen go.

Caitlyn grinned, trying to act cool as she took a seat on the edge of her bed watching the two of them. But as Mitchie sat down right beside her, and took her hand to intertwine their fingers, she couldn't stop the deep crimson blush that spread across her cheeks like poppies coming into bloom.

"Okay well… goodnight mum" Mitchie told her mother, trying to hint that it was time to leave, beginning to feel tired as the long day they'd had finally started to crash down upon her shoulders. Meanwhile Caitlyn pulled at the edge of her bright orange pyjama's, trying to figure out how to get her hand back without being obvious or suspicious. Connie smiled, eyeing their hands knowingly and nodding.

"Okay, well. You two sleep well then. And I'll see you in the kitchen nice and early tomorrow morning to help with breakfast" she told them both before heading towards the door again, umbrella clutched tightly in her hand. As soon as she was gone an awkward silence fell over the two of them. Mitchie groaned, flopping back to lie on Caitlyn's bed, her eye lids fluttering slowly closed like butterflies in the mid summer heat. The other brunette smiled, watching her counterpart with a warm expression.

"Come on, you can't fall asleep there" she told Mitchie, slipping her hand out of the other girls grasp and sighed with relief as the fierce churning in her stomach lessened with out the other girls sweet touch.

"Mitchie? This is my bed. You have your own bed to sleep on!" she stated firmly, but the singer still didn't bother to open an eye or even grumble in response.

"Mitchie?" she asked, leaning over the other brunette and pushing her arm lightly. Still no movement, no side of life other than slow breathing and the rising and falling of her chest. Caitlyn sighed, frowning unhappily as she leant over her friend to turn off her laptop and move it off the bed.

"All right sleeping beauty, come on" she murmured, slipping one arm underneath the other girls leg and using her other to support her head. Caitlyn took a deep breath before heaving the sleeping girl up and pulling back the covers before placing her back down on the crisp, white sheets of the bed again. Pausing for a moment, she hovered over the other girl, who's soft red lips were curved upwards in a peaceful smile. A yawn escaped her mouth before she could stop it and she sighed, kicking off her slippers and stumbling over to the other bed half in the dark.

Just as she lifted up the covers and slipped into the delicious warmth underneath she heard a soft voice calling out to her and groaned.

"Caitlyn?" Mitchie whispered, biting her lip nervously. Her friend frowned in irritation, though the other girl couldn't see it through the pitch black, and rolled over to face the singer.

"What? I thought you were asleep?" the music producer asked tiredly, irritation showing through in her voice. Mitchie went quiet again for a moment before a large rumble of thunder rung out above them and she sat bolt up right, clutching her doona to her chest nervously.

"Caitlyn I'm scared!" she whispered, voice high pitched and shaky "I'm sorry it's just… storms frighten me. They always have. And I can't sleep with the thunder and the lightening and the rain pouring down around us". The other girl sighed, lifting up her covers as she looked over at her friend illuminated only by flashes of lightening through the window behind her.

"Come on…" she muttered sleepily, motioning for Mitchie to hop into her bed. The other girl bit her lip nervously before slipping out from under her covers to tip toe across the small space between them. She paused for a moment as she reached the other bed, fiddling with her hands nervously before climbing underneath the covers.

Caitlyn's body was warm as it pressed against her own and she snuggled into her friend as the other brunette wrapped an arm around her waist. She could feel the pounding of the other girls heart against her own, feel her warm breath blowing across her skin. She was safe from the storm in Caitlyn's arms. The thunder growled and grumbled, and the lightening ripped a searing white scar across the black night sky, and the rain hammered down like bullets into the mud, and the two girls slept soundly through out the rest of the night.

xxx

A long, slow sigh escaped Caitlyn's mouth as she lay in bed in the early morning, not daring to move should she wake the sleeping beauty beside her. Mitchie's head was snuggled into the crook of Caitlyn's neck, one arm lying across the her stomach while the singer snored softly.

Caitlyn was struggling just to breath. Her heart was constricting in her chest, her stomach was twisted into a tangled knot. It was hard to be this close to her friend and resist the urge to kiss those gentle, rose red lips, tuck that stray strand of hair back behind her ear, let her finger tips trail over that silk smooth skin.

The other girl began to stir slowly now the warm morning light was streaming in through the open curtains. She wriggled a little, moving round to try and stay warm and comfortable beneath the covers. Caitlyn bit her lip as she felt Mitchie's body pressing against hers a little more, she swallowed and tried to go back to sleep.

Mitchie frowned, groaned softly and moved around again, her lips lightly grazing the sensitive skin of her friends neck as her hot breath blew across it and sent a shiver down the music producer's spine. With a heavy sigh she opened her eyes and smiled warmly.

This was how she'd dreamed of waking ever since she'd met Caitlyn, wrapped in the other girls arms. Though often in her fantasies there where a little less clothes involved. But she couldn't lay like that forever, her mother would expect them in the kitchen soon to help with breakfast, so dutifully she sat up and leaned over her friend to shake the other girl gently.

"Caitlyn. It's time to get up" she muttered half heartedly, though all she wanted so snuggle back down into the covers and fall asleep with Caitlyn again. The other girl groaned, mumbling something incoherently before tugging at the hem of Mitchie's pyjama shirt and shaking her head. Mitchie smiled, running a hand through her friends soft, hazelnut curls.

"Come on" she murmured softly again, wrapping a few strands of the other girls hand around her finger boredly. Caitlyn's eye lids slowly fluttered open and she frowned upwards at the bright light grumpily.

"Can't we just sleep a little longer?" she asked slowly, struggling to get the words out of her mouth in the right order. She felt heavy and warm and like if let her eyes close again the dark would consume her and pull her back into dream land. But the other girls gentle gaze held her in reality. Mitchie bit her lip uncertainly, but Caitlyn was giving her the most adorable look. It took all of her strength just to restrain herself from leaning down and pressing her lips against the other girls'.

"I guess… I guess we could sleep a little longer" she mumbled, letting her shoulders slump in defeat. Caitlyn grinned triumphantly as her friend settled back down into the bed comfortably. The two girls lay facing each other, eyes locked and unable to look away.

"I…" the music producer started but was cut off by her friends lips. Mitchie lent forward, hands wrapping round the other girl's petite waist gently. She smiled into the kiss as she felt Caitlyn kissing her back, tangling her fingers in the singer's hair and moving on top of her. The kiss lasted till both where gasping for air and as they pulled away Caitlyn muttered with a thoughtful expression.

"You know, I always thought that I'd be the one who kissed you…".


End file.
